User blog:PaxFanHelper - M/Blog Post - Stat Page Review
Alright so to start with this whole page will be a dedicated "Review" of sorts of the Stats Page and a few possible idea's of my own on this, First i would like to say i am not trying to give idea's, or anything like that no this page is just basically my personal idea's of things that could be possible with each different thing on the stats page. And now on to my review of the "Stats page" Level/Exp When i first took a look at this on the stats page i had a few ideas that originally came to mind along with this so for now i will in no way of order list these below. *'A player's level's main purpose is to unlock more Pokemon/evolve. It also changes the movesets of certain Pokemon.' My first thoughts on this are, Movesets changing... Now personally this offered a rather interesting idea to it for the idea that possibly having lvl markers in a way ( 0-100,100-500, 500-1000 ) the idea is that if you are of a higher level lets say 100-500 marker, Then you whole moveset is different but stronger then your moveset at 0-100 the idea would be that of a way to not just reward the player by evolving by leveling up or giving them one or two new moves but instead a completely new moveset that makes them stronger. "While i like this idea there of course are many issues with it, Being that you want the game to be fair to a degree by giving higher lvl players a strogner moveset it means the lower lvl players are more likely to loss and this in and of itself will create complaints, Then the idea of possible "bullying" in a way not actual bullying but having a lvl 1000 with over powered moves completely destroying anyone of a lower level is a problem i mean not to mention have you seen the random attackers in the game... People just come at you for no apparent reason and while i understand thats there choice sometimes itll piss you off then you gotta go kill there &%(# with something stronger." Another of my idea's along this which is more reasonable was that as you lvl up you get at least 2 new moves with the first new move being gotten at 500 and second at 1000, These moves would not need to be anything over powered or something crazy just something that gives the user a better edge in battle maybe a form of healing or stat effect move etc. "Yes again there are issues which there always will be, The main reason i picked 500 and 1000 as the new move levels is because any lvl 0-300 is practically able to be gotten within a day it takes a while to lvl up to 500, then to 1000." On the subject of evolving most pokemon are very easily evolved since getting over there needed lvls which are usually 0-100 takes all of 15 min, It might be interesting to have a change that makes it so that things between lvl 0-10 = 100, 10-20 = 200 and so on and so on, While this easily makes it harder to evolve into pokemon that may only lvl up at a higher level it also adds to the fact that you have to try and give it time to actually become something new. "I could imagine many people getting upset though simply over the fact "OMG YU GOT CHARIZARD BUT I DONT BECAUSE IM NOT HIGH ENOUGH LVL THATS NOT FAIR" Yea not everyone is a fan of actually having to work for something especially not in roblox where the majority of players age range between 5-10 ( Whining kiddies ) 10 - 15 ( Gaining some sense ) 15-20+ ( At this point were usually be called old like these ppl aint seen a mature player before ), Well besides that though yea there will forever be the problem that people can be lazy and wont want to put the work into it and because of that they will complain." *'Exp, or experience points, raises a player's level stat. As the level gets higher, the amount of exp needed to level up also increases.' This ties in with another idea i had previously had in the past which is "Pokeballs" these have varying degrees of advantages that could help which will later be explained. My original idea for the pokeball is not to capture the pokemon at least not in a literal meaning but to allow the pokemon and the trainer to gain through being with each other, Such as certain things like... Exp sharing - When the trainer "captures" the pokemon the trainer and the pokemon get a small boost in the speed in which there exp grows, This gives the incentive to capture a player and to work together to help each other out. Hunger - As most of you know already there is the hunger bar that will slowly depleat over time and will eventually cause death if you have not eaten berries in a certain amount of time, Well there is also the thing that trainers can give berries to pokemon that in and of itself is another reason for the pokeball idea it helps connect the trainer and pokemon by having the pokemon come back to feed once in a while, Another aspect of this could be to make it that the trainer gives a different type of berrie which allows more time before hunger depleats then a regular berry, But also cannot be obtained by any other pokemon then the one that the trainer has "captured". Friendship - Instead of being given berries and gaining friendship it could be changed to time around the captured pokemons trainer that gains it friendship ( 1 friendship per 10 min, or such an idea ). Stones + Items - A rather different aspect i had on this was the idea that while the player has chosen to be a trainer they are either given, bought, or found throughout the map and have the choice to give there "captured" pokemon this stone or such to evolve and gain more power. Trainer Houses -''' '''These are areas where only a trainer and there captured pokemon can go too, Such as the village houses... There could be a way that allows trainers and there pokemon to go into these houses ( of course these houses would be bigger on the inside then they look on the outside and would block pokemon without trainers from entering ), Theses houses would having different benefits for both the trainer and there pokemon such as healing both the trainer and pokemon while inside them, Neutral area which would make it so pokemon cannot attack while in these houses, Along with hunger being completely holted while players are in these houses. These are just a few benfits of having a trainer and the things that could be gained through working together. Health Health varies for each pokemon and can usually be the deciding factor between a win and a lose in a battle, While skill does take priority it can't always save you from an opponent with what seems to be an endless amount of health. ---- To be continued... Category:Blog posts